Bluefield - Beckley - Oak Hill, WV - Bluefield, VA
Bluefield - Beckley - Oak Hill, West Virginia and Bluefield, Virginia are a part of DMA #160. Through just four stations, including a PBS affiliate, all major networks are taken. Adjacent locals are seen from Charleston/Huntington, Roanoke, the Tri-Cities (TN/VA) and Hazard, KY. Because of the market being in West Virginia and in Virginia, this market is usually nicknamed as the home of The Two Virginias. = List of stations = Over-the-Air * WVVA Channel 6 ** Channel 06.1 = NBC - WVVA ** Channel 06.2 = The CW - Two Virginias' CW ** Channel 06.3 = Me-TV ** Channel 06.4 = Court TV ** Channel 06.5 = Start TV * WSWP-TV Channel 9 (Grandview - Bluefield - Beckley - Oak Hill, W.Va. - Bluefield, Va.) ** Channel 09.1 = PBS - WVPB: West Virginia Public Broadcasting ** Channel 09.2 = World/PBS Encore - The West Virginia Channel ** Channel 09.3 = PBS Kids * WOAY-TV Channel 50 (Oak Hill - Beckley - Bluefield, W.Va. / Va.) ** Channel 50.1 = ABC - WOAY Television (in HD) ** Channel 50.2 = ABC - WOAY Television (in SD) * WVNS-TV Channel 59 (Lewisburg - Bluefield - Beckley - Oak Hill, W.Va. - Bluefield, Va.) ** Channel 59.1 = CBS - CBS 59 / WVNS ** Channel 59.2 = FOX/MNT - FOX 59 = List of newscasts = WVVA 6.1 Weekdays * 05:00-06:00 AM: WVVA News Early Today at 5:00 a.m. * 06:00-07:00 AM: WVVA News Today at 6:00 a.m. * 12:00-12:30 PM: WVVA News at Noon * 05:00-05:30 PM: WVVA News at 5:00 * 06:00-06:30 PM: WVVA News at 6:00 * 11:00-11:35 PM: WVVA News at 11:00 Weekends * 06:00-06:30 PM: WVVA News at 6:00 * 11:00-11:35 PM: WVVA News at 11:00 WVVA 6.2 * NOTE: This newscast is produced by main channel station, WVVA 6.1 / Bluefield - Beckley - Oak Hill, W.Va. - Bluefield, Va. Weekdays * 10:00-10:30 PM: WVVA News at 10:00 on Two Virginias' CW WOAY 50 Weekdays * 06:00-07:00 AM: NewsWatch - The Early Edition at 6:00 a.m. * 12:00-12:30 PM: NewsWatch at Noon * 05:00-05:30 PM: NewsWatch at 5:00 * 06:00-06:30 PM: NewsWatch at 6:00 * 11:00-11:35 PM: NewsWatch at 11:00 Weekends * 06:00-06:30 PM: NewsWatch at 6:00 * 11:00-11:35 PM: NewsWatch at 11:00 WVNS 59.1 Weekdays * 05:00-06:00 AM: 59 News at 5:00 a.m. * 06:00-07:00 AM: 59 News at 6:00 a.m. * 12:00-12:30 PM: 59 News at Noon * 05:00-05:30 PM: 59 News at 5:00 * 05:30-06:00 PM: West Virginia TONIGHT at 5:30 * 06:00-06:30 PM: 59 News at 6:00 * 11:00-11:35 PM: 59 News at 11:00 Weekends * 06:00-06:30 PM: 59 News at 6:00 * 11:00-11:35 PM: 59 News at 11:00 WVNS 59.2 * NOTE: These newscasts are produced by main channel station, WVNS-TV 59.1 / Lewisburg - Bluefield - Beckley - Oak Hill, W.Va. - Bluefield, Va. Weekdays * 10:00-11:00 PM: FOX 59 News at 10:00 Weekends * 10:00-10:30 PM: FOX 59 News at 10:00